World is mine
World is mine is a recurring song in the show. It is usually performed in various episodes at concerts of Miku Hatsune. lyrics Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne? Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite! Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama Ki ga tsuite nee nee Mataseru nante rongai yo Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no? Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai! Ima suguni yo Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho Monku wa yurushimasen no Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto... A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho? Mukae ni kite Wakatta rakashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo? Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama Ki ga tsuite hora hora Otete ga aitemasu Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku Zettai KIMI wa wakatte nai! Wakatte nai wa... Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN Minna minna gaman shimasu... Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon Ato de koukai suru wa yo Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo? Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e? "Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI ...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo translation I'm the #1 princess in the world And that's how you'll treat me, got it? One: You must notice that I changed my hair Two: Take a good look, all the way to my shoes You following? Three: For every one word I say, reply with three Got it? Then do something about My idle right hand! It's not like it's selfish or anything To want you to believe From the bottom of your heart That I'm adorable I'm the #1 princess in the world Notice me! Hey! Heeey! Keeping me waiting is Out of the question Just who do you think I am? Hmph. I think I could go for some dessert! This very instant Shortcake with a strawberry on top Premium creamy egg pudding Okay, okay, I'll try to contain myself... Don't write me off as selfish Because hey, I can make it on my own You're gonna regret it later No doubt! 'Cause you know I'm... The #1 princess in the world You'd better keep your eyes on me Or I might not be here one day Out of nowhere, you pull me from behind "What are you... Huh?" "Look out, you almost got run over!" You say as you turn away ...Maybe it's you I should be looking out for Category:Songs Category:Songs in Japanese Category:Songs by Hatsune Miku